


First Kiss

by FallenIceAngel



Series: PatchworkAU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidents, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Truth or Dare, friends to lovers?, talking about first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenIceAngel/pseuds/FallenIceAngel
Summary: Growing up involves also getting the first kiss. ASL and some Whitebeard-children are experiencing their first kisses or tell about it.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another one. I'm jumping around with their ages in this chapter/OneShot. So I will only write down the ages of the character which appear in the part, so it is easier for you to follow.
> 
> Now enjoy the stories about the first kisses of ASL and some Whitebeard-children.
> 
> Tagged relationships don't mean that they that they will appear again in this serie. Except one or two:x

_Luffy (13), Fossa (25), Blenheim (24), Jozu & Atmos (23), Vista (22), Haruta (14)_

 

“First kiss?“

 

Fossa looked a bit surprised at his fourteen-year-old sister Haruta and her thirteen-year-old best friend Luffy. Both nodded.

 

“Is there a reason you like to know about that?” Vista played with his moustache while his eyes looked too amused.

 

Fossa would bet that his younger brother was thinking about a romantic connection and hoped for some cheesy stuff.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Blenheim, Jozu and Atmos all seemed to think about the request of the two children.

 

“Our classmates talk only about first kisses and how they had done it at some party. But what is the big deal with first kisses?” Haruta asked. So that was the reason why… Looked like they had to have a serious talk with Haruta’s classmate. Maybe they should send Marco when he was under stress again so that all of the classmates were too scared to advance her.

 

“My also make fun of the people who didn’t have the first kiss, yet”, Luffy mumbled.

 

This was quite a shock and Vista looked outraged.

 

“Luffy, Haruta, don’t let anyone pressure you into giving your first kiss away so simply. A first kiss should be with a person who deserves it and it should be done because you want it. Not because you are dared during some game or drunk. A first kiss can be the beginning of a relationship. The end of a great date with a person you have feelings for. Not the feelings you have for your parents, brothers and friends. I’m talking about deeper feelings like you feel lost without the other one. Like the presence of this person alone can make you happy.”

 

“Vista, shut it. I don’t think they get the romantic part. Just tell your classmates that you save your first kisses for someone special and that you don’t care if they think you are still children”, Blenheim said. Fossa nodded in agreement.

 

“Can’t you just tell us about your first kiss?”, Luffy tilted his head while asking.

 

“I had one after my first date with the girl I had a crush on for nearly two years. I was seventeen back then when I finally gathered enough courage to take her out. The date was wonderful and when I brought her home we gazed into each other’s eyes. I still remember how the time seemed to stop when we kissed. The relationship lasted two years before she moved away and we decided to stay friends. Because as romantic a long-distance relationship can be, it is not very easy for both parts”, Vista said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

 

“That’s the cheesy version of how you can get your first kiss. I had mine at some party. We played a game which they called Pockey Game. Mostly the girls wanted to play it and one of the girls was very shy. Also, she felt uncomfortable with being close to girls for an unknown reason, so I thought, be nice to her and play it with her. Ended in my first kiss and got me my female best friend, because we both decided not to kiss again and that this game is stupid”, Blenheim told the kids.

 

The blue and brown eyes then wandered to Atmos and Jozu, who both hadn’t said anything.

 

“Got it by accident. Run around the corner and crashed into that guy”, Atmos shrugged.

“School fest. My class set up something like you pay, you get a kiss from a boy or girl you can choose. Only for students around age”, Jozu said.

 

Luffy and Haruta both didn’t look happy. This didn’t seem to answer their question why everyone seemed so upset with having their first kiss.

 

 “I had mine behind the school. The girl wanted to confess but didn’t find the words and just kissed me. Didn’t know how I felt about her so I told her the truth and to give me some time, but she said it was fine, as she was changing schools and wanted to tell me before she left”, Fossa said.

 

“None of your stories sounds special”, Haruta grumbled. Atmos laughed.

 

“It may not be special for you, but in a wicked way, it is for us. Your first kiss is a story for you to write. So find a way to make your first kiss special for you, even if no one else understood it”, his brother said.

 

Fossa’s eyes wandered to Luffy who had a rare thoughtful expression on his face.

 

~*~*~

_Sabo (15)_

 

Sabo groaned. What was wrong with his stupid classmates? Couldn’t a girl and a boy just be friends and study together for a test? From the behaviour, he had seen he would say that their minds the answer was no.

 

“Are you okay, Sabo?”, Koala asked and looked a bit worried at him.

“Yeah… let’s go drink some coffee. Maybe we will come to a conclusion for this project in a nicer environment”, Sabo said and started to pack his things together. His best friend sighed, but she seemed also happier to change the location

 

“You know, you don’t need to be friends with me if you are annoyed by their behaviour”, Koala told him later when he walked her home after studying for two hours in the nice little café a few minutes away from their school.

 

Sabo looked at her shocked. “Why should I gave up a friendship because these stupid idiots think a girl and a boy can’t be friends?”

 

A sad smile adored her round face. Then she hugged him. But it felt different than usual. He couldn’t really explain it. “Koala?”, he asked quietly while he lifted his arms to return the hug.  Sabo heard a sob. It shocked him. He tightened the hug.

 

“Koala, listen, I don’t care what the others say. But if we can get some quiet time, then we can pretend to be more than friends if you are okay with that”, Sabo mumbled.

“I don’t want to pretend”, Koala said and started to pull on his cheeks. “I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I’m afraid if we start to pretend… then it will be over for us…”, she was sobbing again, but she stopped pulling on his cheeks.

 

He suppressed a sound. His cheeks hurt. But his best friend was more important. “Koala, our friendship is more important. We stood through more together than just this. You belong with my family to the most important persons in my life”, Sabo said and put his hands on her cheek to make sure that Koala looked at him.

 

For a moment they just stood there and gazed into each other’s eyes. Then without wasting another moment their lips met. The kiss was unsure and didn’t involve lots of feelings. But it was a promise to each other. A promise to stay by each other’s side.

 

~*~*~

_Ace (16), Thatch (19)_

 

Ace wasn’t happy at this party. He was invited by Thatch to tag along, but the black-haired boy hadn’t expected this.

 

Most of the people were around Thatch’s age. But they acted like teenagers around his age. Who in their right mind decided on a party to celebrate the 20th birthday to play truth or dare?

 

The girls were giggling about something.

 

“Do I have to participate?”, Ace asked Thatch. The red-haired young man laughed.

“You won’t get out. The girls have an eye on you. So I guess they won’t take a no for an answer. Be ready to get kissed by one of this girls”, Thatch laughed.

 

Ace frowned. He didn’t like that.

 

“Nojiko, truth or dare?”

 

Nojiko. The name was familiar. His eyes darted around to see who was this girl.

 

It was a light blue-haired girl around his age, he would guess. When Ace noticed her face, he remembered. Nojiko was the older sister of Nami, Luffy’s other best female friend and classmate. The bluenette often picked up her little sister from school. Also, she had offered to pick up Luffy sometimes, too.

 

“Dare”, Nojiko said with a confident voice.

“I dare you to spin a bottle and kiss the person, at which the bottle stop. Boys gather around in a circle.”

 

Ace was pulled by Thatch in the circle. He grumbled and starred angry at the bottle. He didn’t want the bottle to stop by him.

 

Nojiko took a bottle and spun it.

 

Ace noticed how every eye pair was fixed on the bottle. What was so interesting about kissing someone?

 

He took a sip from his glass and choked on his cola when Thatch slapped him on the shoulder. Ace glared at his friend. Then he noticed that the bottle pointed at him. No…

 

“Nojiko, you’re such a lucky girl”, a girl said. The bluenette blushed lightly before she went over to him.

 

“Stop glaring like you want to kill someone, Ace”, Thatch whispered.  

 

“It will be quick”, Nojiko said and pecked him on the lips.

 

There went his first kiss…

~*~*~

_Marco (16), Thatch (16)_

 

“We need two people for cosplay Hikaru and Kaoru. But we don’t have twins in our class.”

 

“And no one of the boys would kiss each other. They are too childish to understand the sexiness of this.”

 

Thatch listened in closely. This was interesting. Now, if he could get his brother in on this, then the girls would be after him. He grinned and looked at Marco who worked on their project for history.

 

“Ne, Marco, let’s help the girls out.”

 

His blonde brother glared at him. Buzzkiller…

 

“Come on, get the stick out of your ass.”

 

“Thatch.”

 

He shivered. This voice sounded dangerous. He shouldn’t pressure more. But damn, it sounded like fun.

 

“Marco-san, do you think that you and Thatch could help us? We need two actors for our literature project”, a girl asked. Thatch grumbled. Why did the girls seem to prefer his nerd of a brother? His head looked like a freaking pineapple.

 

“Sorry, but we have to much work to do, yoi.”

“We help you out. Don’t worry, I’ll deal with the pineapple. Ow.” Thatch hold his shin. Why did Marco have to kick him?

 

“Oh, thank you. We have costumes and wigs ready.” “Ignore, Thatch, but we have to much to do, yoi.”

“Marco, come on, please. I always wanted to cosplay”, Thatch whined. He hoped that he had his brother now. He even got on his knees next to his brother and begged.

 

Marco’s glare didn’t change. “I’ll take care of Luffy and Haruta the next time.” No, change. Damn. “I’ll cover all your chores?” A sigh. Yes, that was a victory.

“Ten minutes, yoi.”

 

“Thank you, Marco.” Thatch wanted to hug his brother.

 

Wanted. He never expected what really happened.

 

Let just say. The girls were very happy and some had nosebleeds. Some boys stared at them and Marco kicked his ass.

 

Also, there was a promise to never talk about this again.  

 

~*~*~

_Luffy (17), Haruta (18), Marco (23), Jozu (27)_

 

Luffy stared at the blonde in front of him. Marco hadn’t just punched a man just because this man had flirted with him. Jozu even had to hold the blonde back. Haruta was shocked like him. So she seemed to be surprised by her brother’s action, too.

 

But she got over her shock quicker than him and pulled Luffy with her out of the club.

 

Jozu had put Marco down. The blonde still seemed angry as he said he would walk.

 

Luffy tilted his head but then decided to follow Marco. After all, he wanted an answer. He needed a few minutes to be next to the blonde man.

 

“Why did you do that?” Marco looked a bit shocked at him. Like the other hadn’t expected him to follow him. “Why did you punch the man?”

 

“Because he just wanted to get you into bed, yoi.” Luffy blinked surprised at Marco and stopped walking.

“Into bed? But a bed is comfy.”

“Not that way. He wanted to have sex with you, yoi.” The blonde had stopped walking, too, and turned to look at him.

 

Luffy looked shocked at him. “But… I can take care of myself…”, the boy mumbled.

“I don’t say that you aren’t able to take care of yourself. But Luffy, you have an innocent aura around you that it turns on people who just wanted ruin this aura. Also, some people hide their intentions better until it is too late. I promised your parents that I would keep you safe”, Marco said and mumbled: “And I would never forgive myself, if something happened to you, yoi.”

 

Luffy didn’t really understand what the blonde meant. But he understood that much. Marco only acted like that because he was important to the blonde. Luffy took a few steps forward and hugged the other one.

 

“Thank you, Marco.”

 

He hid his face in the crook of Marco’s neck. He felt the blonde’s arms around him.

 

“Let’s get you home, yoi”, Marco said after a few minutes.

“But it becomes cold”, Luffy whined. A jacket was thrown over his shoulders and an arm around his shoulder.

“Then it is better to get you home quickly, yoi.”

 

Luffy felt a smile appearing on his face. It was nice to have a friend like Marco. The blonde had become someone special in his life. A person outside his family he could call when he had trouble or when he babysat Perona again.

 

Wait. Someone special? That made him remember something he heard four years ago when Haruta and he asked the older ones about their first kisses.

 

He looked at Marco. If the blonde had become someone special to him, did that mean he could give his first kiss to the older one?

 

The black-haired boy didn’t notice that they stopped.

“Are you fine, yoi?”

Luffy blinked and then just decided.

 

He grabbed the blonde’s shirt and pulled the older one down a bit. In the meantime, he leant up and connected their lips to his first kiss.   


End file.
